The Pencil
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Axel steals Roxas's only pencil. Roxas wants it back.
1. The Pencil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** This is the first installment of my three part series. The Pencil, The Pen, and The Sharpie. I actually haven't started The Sharpie at all...so, after The Pen, it might be a while. I'm currently experiencing some really bad Writer's block. It sucks.**  
**  
**Warnings: **Language, and slightly suggestive themes.

* * *

"Break it down now! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Can't touch this! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Can't touch this!" Axel sang loudly as he ran from a certain blond-headed teen. You see, Axel made a shit in the class before lunch. He wanted to bug Roxas and took the boy's pencil when he wasn't looking and when he turned back around he instantly blamed Axel after he discovered it missing. Axel only laughed and shoved the pencil down his pants.

"If you want it so badly then come and get it." He had said to Roxas. And as you know now, that didn't go very well.

Axel picked up speed and ran into an empty class room and shut the door, leaning against it. He grinned and plucked the pencil out of his pants. "Ha ha, Roxas is just too easy." He threw the pencil in the air and caught it as it came back down.

"I'll kill you Axel!" He could hear Roxas yelling and pounding on the door. "You know I will!"

"Oh I'm quite aware of that," the redhead called back. "Why do you think I'm not coming out?" He could hear the blond grumbling and pictured Roxas with his arms crossed, hair sticking up more than usual and a pout on his face.

"You have to come out sometime, Axel."

"Nuh-uh!"

Roxas clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "And when you do, I'll be right here waiting."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You're so cliché, Rox." He twirled the pencil in his fingers. "Threatening to kill me over a pencil."

"That pencil is the only one I have and you know it!"

The pyro grinned wider. Did he ever. "So? Buy a new one."

The blond made a noise between a growl and a squeak. "I can't!"

"Temper, Roxy."

"Urg! Axel!"

"Hm?"

"Open that door now!"

He was examining the pencil now, bored expression on his face, tracing his fingers over the engraved letters, HB. "Do you really want your pencil back that badly?"

"What do you think?" Roxas snapped back in response.

Axel smirked and chucked the pencil in the air again. "Hmm…will you do anything for it?"

Roxas hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Axel…"

"Would you kiss Namine for it?"

Silence.

Axel chuckled evilly. "That's what I thought. You're too chicken. Oh well. I guess I'll just be keeping this." He knelt down and pushed the pencil under the door just enough for Roxas to see it.

Roxas looked down and growled, "Damn you, Axel."

The redhead grinned and pulled the pencil back in. "So are you gonna?"

Roxas sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Ha ha! Great! You're not as chicken-ass like I thought, Roxas."

The blond blinked, "What did you call me?"

Axel tucked the pencil in his pocket, "Never mind, it's not important." He turned and dared to open the door. "Right now, my dear Roxy, you have to go see Namine."

Roxas blushed, "I-I don't know Axel."

Axel cleared his throat, "Pencil?"

Roxas glared, but reluctantly started walking. He could hear Axel's footsteps behind him and sighed heavily. He would make Axel pay for this. It wasn't too much longer before Roxas came to an abrupt halt as he spotted Namine over by her locker. He stumbled as Axel pushed him from behind.

Namine looked up and smiled. "Hi, Roxas."

The blond swallowed hard, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Heh, hi Namine. What's up?"

"Oh I'm just getting my books for class. What about you?"

"Uh, same I guess." Roxas felt Axel jab him in the ribs and winced. If Namine noticed this she didn't say anything. "Eh, heh, heh. What I meant was, well," he blushed a deeper red.

Namine waited, her smile encouraging him. "You can tell me, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, took a deep breath and leaned forward grabbing her shoulders and kissing her full on the mouth. The kiss lasted a few seconds but to Roxas it was like an eternity. He pulled away and looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He couldn't bear to look at her. He could hear breathing beside him and was really beginning to hate Axel even more.

"Roxas?"

He looked up, only to be kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed that and I'll probably get around to putting up The Pen sometime tomorrow. ^^


	2. The Pen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second part of The Pencil series. Only one more to go, and I seriously have no idea when the third part will be up. I'm still suffering from the nasty Writer's block, and everything I've tried doesn't work. Usually listening to music or reading will bring me out of it...however, not this time. But that doesn't mean I won't be putting anything else up. I still have lots of stuff I've written a while back that I'll put up when I think of it.

**Warnings: **Language, very suggestive themes

* * *

"Roxy, come back here, I _need_ that!"

Said teenager just laughed in response and ran as fast as he could down the halls away from Axel. He was so proud of himself for getting his revenge on the redhead. It was in History when Roxas put his evil plan into motion. Axel was turned around talking to Demyx about something that had to do with a club he went to after school every day. They called themselves The Organization—no one knew what exactly it was they did—and Axel was constantly bugging Roxas to join. But anyway, Roxas used Axel's lack of attention to his advantage. He quietly turned around and snatched an emerald green pen with the words, 'Peace Yo!' written on it, and yes, Axel wrote it on there himself. He considered it to be his lucky pen and _didn't_ go _anywhere_ without it.

Roxas would have got away with it too if Demyx hadn't squealed on him. Apparently the school's famous sitar-player had seen him taking it. Roxas could have sworn Demyx didn't see he sure didn't look like he was watching. Once Axel looked at his desk to see if what Demyx said was true, he freaked and started getting all twitchy, pulling Roxas' hair, tickling him, anything that might make the blond give back his pen, but as we know, Axel didn't get it back…well not yet.

Roxas tore off outside and shimmied up a tree looking down at the pyro who followed. He looked like an angry cat.

"Rox-ass!" Axel grumbled looking up at the triumphant blond.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Very mature, Axel."

"I _need _that pen, Rox, it's my lucky pen and I—"

"-Don't go _anywhere_ _without_ it, I know. That's what makes this revenge so much sweeter."

Axel backed up a bit, "gee, Rox, you kinda sound like you're plotting my death."

The blond crossed his arms. "Maybe I should."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I needed my pencil back too, Axel. But you didn't give it back when I asked."

"Yes I did!"

"Yeah, _after_ I kissed Namine." Roxas stretched his legs out and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

Axel crossed his arms, "Fine. You think of something to do then."

The blond grinned, "With pleasure." Now a grinning Roxas was not a good thing. He was definitely plotting.

The pyro took a few steps back. "Uh, nothing too bad, 'kay Rox?"

"'Kay!" Came the way too cheerful reply, it made Axel shiver.

"I'm serious, Roxas."

"Yeah, and so am I."

Axel whined a bit, "But you're not that mean…you wouldn't have the guts."

Roxas took his friend's pen out of his pocket and looked down at him. "Don't underestimate me."

It was all Axel could do to keep from attempting to climb up. "You drive a hard bargain, but hey, I'm up for a challenge."

"Good. You'll love this one then," Roxas put the pen back in his pocket and climbed down, ready to bolt if needed.

Axel watched him wearily but he didn't run or attempt to get his pen back. "You intrigue me, continue."

Roxas grinned and thought for a moment. He wanted to come up with something good, something equally embarrassing for being made to kiss Namine—not that the kiss itself was bad, not at all. It was the situation.

Axel shifted his weight nervously, if Roxas was dead set on revenge then Axel knew the blond was probably going to make him do something neither would soon forget.

"Worried?" Roxas asked, noticing the look on the pyro's face.

Axel covered up his uneasiness with a grin. "Heh, you kiddin'? I still think you're bluffing."

"Oh? You think I'm bluffing?"

"Yeah, of course," some of the uneasiness was beginning to show through. Roxas grinned.

"If you want your pen back you have to French kiss the Principal."

Axel looked absolutely revolted. "Ew! No way in _Hell_! Do you know how old that man is?"

Roxas smirked, "so if he wasn't old and ugly looking you'd kiss him?"

"…No."

"You hesitated."

"Did not,"

"Are you bi, Axel?"

"No!"

Roxas chuckled, "That was a little defensive."

"Leave my sexuality out of this."

"Kiss the Principal then."

Axel made a face, thinking hard, weighing his options. "Ennnh….fine. Fucker."

Roxas smirked, patting his best friend's cheek with the pen, "Love you too, precious."

Axel grumbled, folded his arms and shot Roxas a sideways glance. "So are you coming along too?"

"Someone has to make sure you do it."

"Hm. Really. If you ask me, I think you're just lonely and looking for an excuse to get some, Roxy."

"I-I-whaaat?" Roxas spluttered, going red in the face, but whether it was out of anger or something else, it was hard to tell. Axel gave him a smug grin, but it quickly changed to a grimace of pain as Roxas kicked him in the ankle.

"Fucking shit, Rox, that hurt!" Axel exclaimed, resisting the urge to lean over and rub it, but that would just be setting him up for more pain if Roxas decided to kick his ass—literally.

"Good!"

"Why'd you kick me anyway?"

"Because you deserved it, Axel, plain and simple,"

"Hmph. Ok, fine. Maybe I did. But why my ankle?"

"Because I'm too fucking short to reach your head, and you would have been able to block it anyways. Plus, kicking your ankle guarantees you temporarily incapacitated."

"…And that's a good thing, why?"

"Because I can make a clean get away. Until I realize that I have to fucking babysit you to witness my revenge, you half-baked hyena."

Axel snorted a laugh. "Excuse me? Half-baked hyena?"

"Mm-hm. When you laugh, you sound like that crazy hyena from The Lion King. I swear he was stoned."

Axel chuckled and shook his head, reaching an arm out and slipping it around the blond's shoulders, drawing him closer. "Oh Roxas. Only you would think of something as ridiculously amusing as a stoned hyena."

"And only you would be as desperate to get laid that you'd go to Principal Highwind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Axel grabbed Roxas by both shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "Who said anything about laying that ass? He's as old as fuck!"

An evil glint twinkled in Roxas' eyes. "You want your pen back right?"

"Holy shnike, Roxas! You can't be serious!"

"I told you not to underestimate me, Axel," Roxas smirked, wincing a little as his friend's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Ow fuck."

"That's sick and wrong, Roxas. I'm not going to fuck a dinosaur!"

"Hah! Should have thought of that before taking my pen and making me kiss Namine."

Axel stared. "Are you fucking kidding me, Roxas? That was a joke! A fucking joke! Ha-ha, funny, got it memorized?"

"Oh, so Namine was a joke?"

"No! God no! You know I'd never do anything mean like that!"

"And yet, oddly enough, you did."

"No. I gave you a helpful push in the right direction toward becoming her boyfriend."

"I…" Roxas looked at his feet, frowning softly. "I never thought of it like that before. So that was all it was? Just a helpful push?"

"I know how you feel about her, Rox."

"But I…"

"Good. It's settled then. You're realizing your mistake and apology accepted. Let's get something to eat before lunch ends."

"Yeah, I guess—waaait…I'm not letting you off that easily, Axel."

"I am not fucking Highwind, Roxas. Do you know how fucking scarring that would be for me!"

"What are you two fucks arguin' 'bout?" A gruff voice demanded and Axel's eyes widened, while Roxas snickered beside him.

"Uh…Mr. Highwind, sir. Splendid day is it not?"

"Bah, don't be givin' me shit son, I know shit when I smell it and my nose is tellin' me yer full of it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know where I ended it is kind of abrupt and stupid, but it's in a way supposed to be cliff-hanger-not that I'm very good at those... But all three stories tie in with each part, so everything will be explained in The Sharpie...whenever I get it written.

Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. ^^


	3. The Sharpie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** WOO! Can you believe I finally finished this? It only took me about three months. XD It's so loooong... but amazing. I'm quite pleased with how it came out. And just to clarify if I haven't already done so, Axel and Roxas are strictly friends through this series. But if you guys want to look at them as a couple, that's completely up to you. ^^ I will, however, be writing one more one-shot for this series. An extra that has nothing to do with their current relationship, but it might have something to do with pencils and pens. I was actually inspired by **AnimeAddict1994 **for this new one-shot. I'm amused greatly by **their** (because it was an anonymous review and I have no idea if they are male or female) suggestion and they will certainly be getting their wish to read said one-shot. ^^

Also, thank you very much to everyone else who read and reviewed this series, and for the alerts and favorites as well. I feel so very loved. It also gives me confidence as a writer. A nice big bag of sour candies for each of you!

**Warnings:** Language, very inappropriate name calling, suggestive themes, mentions of yaoi

* * *

"I feel…sullied and usual."

Axel received an irritated shush from the warden—oh sorry, the lucky teacher who got to watch over a bunch of delinquents and make sure they did the work they were assigned upon arrival. He snorted. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for thing he called his best friend sitting across the aisle pretending to be working. He could see the smirk on Roxas's face, the kid was proud of himself. His stupid little ploy to get revenge on Axel for stealing his pencil went way too far landing them both in detention. Axel was actually surprised they didn't get expelled.

He heaved a sigh and rested his head in his hand as he doodled on the assignment sheet instead of working on it. It was boring stuff he already knew and didn't feel like working on it. So, after he was done his doodle, he made sure the teacher wasn't looking and folded his sheet into a paper airplane before aiming it hard.

Roxas yelped, holding a hand to his face. Aw, did the poor little devil bitch get a paper cut? Axel smirked. He had absolutely no sympathy for the blond. He watched as Roxas, scowling, rubbed his cheek and picked up the paper plane that crash landed on the floor beside his feet. He unfolded the paper, frowning at the message Axel had written below his lovely doodles.

_I'm surprised he didn't file a complaint for sexual assault._

Roxas snickered and quickly wrote something back, crumpling the paper into a ball since he had little to no talent for making the planes like Axel. He tossed it across the floor and Axel leaned down to pick it up.

_Oh calm down. I could have got you to give him a blowjob._

Axel shuddered at the thought. Ew. It wasn't like he opposed to the idea of giving a guy a blowjob, considering himself bi and all, but sucking on that dinosaur dick?

"I…feel sick…"

"Shh! If I have to tell you one more time—" The teacher didn't have even a remote possibility of continuing her lecture as Axel got to his feet, groaning and holding his stomach.

"Look, Peabrain, sorry for disrupting whatever the hell everyone is doing, but right now I—"

"Axel, it's Pebrin. Pronounced Peb-rin. And if you don't sit down—"

"Oh my fuck! I'm gonna be sick!" Axel didn't even wait for her to protest as he dashed down the aisle and out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Everyone blinked, and Roxas, feeling as though he finally got his revenge for the swiping of his pencil, snickered behind his hand as he finished his assignment.

Five minutes passed and Axel didn't return. No one said anything about the redhead's strange departure from the detention room, but Roxas knew his best friend. Either he was very grossed out and was really sick, or Axel was using that as an excuse to get out of detention. He was guessing it was the latter. Oh well, two could play that game.

"Mrs. Pebrin. I'm not really feeling that well myself. There's only fifteen minutes left of detention anyways. Can I go?" Roxas gave the woman his best I'm-sick-please-take-pity-on-me face. She looked like she was going to say no, but then Roxas used his ultimate weapon that could get him out of almost anything. He pouted.

"Oh…well, I suppose so. Why don't you check on Axel as well. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"Yeah. I'll do that," he feigned a groan as he gathered up his things and started for the door. "thanks."

"Just remember, you have detention again tomorrow. Tell Axel as well."

"Will do," Roxas smiled weakly, and headed out of the room slowly like he was too weak to go any faster. Once he shut the door and was halfway down the hall he sped up, jogging to the boy's washroom. The sound of someone getting sick made him wince. Hmm…

"Axe?"

"Oh fuck…not you." Axel muttered from one of the stalls. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sick. But…yes, I am satisfied." Roxas leaned against the door of the stall Axel was in. "I think today makes us both even."

"If you say so," Axel chuckled. He got to his feet and flushed the toilet, leaning against the wall for support. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depending on what that favor is, you homo." Roxas smirked, teasing him.

"Cute. You know the mouth wash that I have in my locker?"

"Pfft. How can I forget? I still haven't figured out why you bring it to school anyway." Roxas pushed away from the door, regardless, ready to go off and fetch the mouth wash like the good little puppy he was.

"Because little blond twats like you have extremely twisted minds and for that, I need my mouth wash." Axel said as he opened the door and weakly made his way over to the sinks to wash his hands.

"Oh please. You've had it since the beginning of the school year. It has nothing to do with me making you kiss Principal Highwind." Roxas crossed his arms.

"Maybe I enjoy having fresh breath during the day."

"Or maybe you discovered you liked guys too at the beginning of the school year."

"Roxas," Axel started, turning to face the blond, turning off the taps. "Are you implying I suck dick?"

"Me? Never." Roxas grinned. "Actually, the thought never even crossed my mind until you brought it up. Which makes me wonder, is that what you do in your spare time?"

"Just go get my mouth wash you little cock-sucker." Axel dried his hands on some paper towel and wadded it up, tossing it at Roxas.

"I should be saying that to you!" He called back as he raced off down the hall laughing while Axel shook his head and chuckled.

When Roxas returned to the bathroom, holding the mouth wash by the neck of the bottle, Axel was no where to be seen. He blinked and looked around, wondering if Axel was getting revenge on him and making him do pointless errands only to leave him hanging. But the sound of his friend's laughter made him think otherwise.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, putting the mouth wash down on the sink and walked over to the open stall. Axel was inside, grinning like an idiot as he pointed to the graffiti on the wall. "What is it?"

"Oh you know, all the shit people write about other people." Axel chuckled, looking up at Axel. "Do you have a pen or something on you?"

"You're _not _using my pencil." Roxas narrowed his eyes, still wondering what Axel was planning. "Why don't you just use your pen?"

"Oh…uh…I kinda lost it…in Highwind's office earlier."

"After all that you went through to get it back?" Roxas let out a snort of laughter. "Oh my God, you fail hardcore!"

"Thanks for reminding me you little shit. Now get your ass over here and give me something to write with."

"Fine."

"Stop grinning."

"S-sorry, can't help it." Roxas stifled another bought of laughter as he dropped his book bag and dug around inside before producing a black sharpie. "This good?"

Axel took it and examined it, grinning slowly. "This will work well. Thank you my good friend."

"You're welcome, asshole." Roxas replied affectionately. "So what are you doing?"

"Just watch."

"Uh…sure."

And so, Roxas stood beside Axel as he uncapped the sharpie and started writing. When he was done, both boys were nearly dying of laughter, Roxas laughing so hard he was almost giggling. Axel lost his balance and fell against the toilet, making them crack up laughing all over again. Nothing could get them to stop. Not even when Axel accidentally dropped Roxas's sharpie in the toilet trying to get back up.

"Oh-oh my G-God! I can't believe you just did that! You-You even signed it!"

"I-I knooow!"

"He is so going to expel you!"

"It was totally worth it."

Roxas took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. His sides were aching so badly now. "Can I ask you something?"

Axel grinned at him. "Go for it."

"Why did you sign it anyway?"

"Oh," he turned to look at his masterpiece. It would be a legacy for years to come. "I figured, why the hell not? Might as well go all the way, right?"

"Love the wording."

"I thought you might. It works though."

"Yes, it really does."

Axel hoped the wall wasn't painted over after this. Well, time to go. "So, you still taking Namine out tonight?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled happily, bending down to pick up his book bag. "Hey, can I have my sharpie back?"

"Your sharpie? Oh…uh…" Axel gave Roxas sheepish grin. "Maybe it'd be better if I bought you a new one?"

"Why…?" Roxas eyed him suspiciously. "Where is it?"

"Heh…heh…" Axel stepped aside, revealing the black sharpie floating innocently in the toilet bowl. He scratched his head nervously as Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Axel, you mother fucking cockwhore! I'm going to kill you!" Roxas all but yelled as he kicked his friend in the shin, which made him yelp and lean down to nurse that spot making him just the right height to whack Axel across the head.

"Get it out!"

"What the fuck, Roxas? I'm not putting my hands in there! How can you even want it back after that?"

"I don't want it back. I just want you to suffer for making me lose my sharpie." Roxas grabbed a fistful of Axel's hair and pointed to the toilet. "Now, get to work."

"Does Namine know what a slave driver you are?" Axel grumbled, wincing as Roxas's grip tightened. "Ow! Fuck! Okay! I'm going!"

"Good." Roxas released his hair and Axel reluctantly leaned down, mentally steeling himself for what he was about to do. "Stop taking so long. It's almost five and I still have to go home and take a shower."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, princess." Axel closed his eyes and stuck his hand in the cold toilet water, shuddering as he forced his long fingers to close around the sharpie and pulled it out. "There. Happy?"

"Extremely."

Once Axel washed his hands a zillion times then used up half the bottle of his mouth wash, he finally followed Roxas out of the bathroom.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a few things I want to mention. One, this was extremely fun to write. Two, Pebrin, I named the teacher that because I wanted Axel to be able to make fun of her name. It amused me. And, I've been told by so many people that small things amuse small minds. Oh well. XD Thirdly, I left out what Axel wrote on the wall mainly because I want you guys to use your imaginations. I did plan on putting something in, and as amusing as it was, I decided not to.

So once again, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites. I love hearing what you guys think and I'm extremely curious to know everyone's thoughts on this one. So leave a review and I'll get to work on the extra one-shot. ^^


End file.
